Lógicas y hábitos
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Él era un licenciado en meteduras de pata y ella era una chica bastante práctica de esas que dos más dos cuatro y se acabó el problema. Por eso no se llevaban bien, básicamente. Y un día se casaron. LJ. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Lógicas y hábitos** (de James Potter).

Él era un licenciado en meteduras de pata y ella era una chica bastante práctica de esas que dos más dos cuatro y se acabó el problema. Por eso no se llevaban bien, básicamente. Por lo demás, él la sacaba de quicio cuando hacía burlas de los profesores en medio de un examen y no la dejaba pensar en paz, o cuando armaba una revolución en la biblioteca.

A él le molestaba particularmente el desdeño que ella le profesa con tanta naturalidad, pero Lily sabía que esa era la única razón por la cual ella le gustaba.  
No había mucho más misterio detrás de la sonrisa gamberra de James Potter, o de los vidrios de sus lentes. Era simple y llanamente lógico: James siempre había alcanzado todo cuanto quería, y como Lily era una chica difícil, estaba encaprichado. Fin. Listo. Se acabó. No hay más.

Con James todo era pura lógica; era un hombre de costumbres, de hábitos. Se dormía todos los días a la misma hora y se despertaba todos los días a la misma hora (diez minutos después de que sonara el despertador y cinco minutos después de que Remus lo aporreara con la almohada). Bromeaba todos los días en los corredores, se escapaba dos noches a la semana bajo su capa de invisibilidad con sus amigos, una vez al mes era literalmente un cornudo y los viernes almorzaba únicamente pastelillos de crema bañados en chocolate. Tres, para ser precisos.

Luego se pavoneaba tras ella cada vez que la cruzaba en algún corredor –algo frecuente considerando que se había anotado en casi todas las asignaturas que ella–, comentándole sobre lo lindo que le queda ese peinado o lo bien que le queda la ropa. ¿Sales conmigo?.

–No, Potter. _No_ es _no_. Y seguirá siendo _no_ lo que reste de la semana.

–Evans…Lily, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Ya lo estas haciendo –respondió ella con desgano. – ¿Y después te vas? Entonces sí.

–Qué cruel puedes ser a veces, Evans.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Y qué si era un poco cruel? ¿No se lo merecía él después de tantas bromas y tantas burlas?

– ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Entonces sonríe.

–No te odio, Potter. –le dice, y él sonríe –Es decir…si fueras relevante en mi vida, tal vez lo haría, pero no. –y su sonrisa se borra.

–Eh…vale.

Y Lily sabe que va a caminar con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos hasta que se encuentre con Sirius, y entonces, abandonando todo esfuerzo de parecer persona normal, exclamará y gesticulará con las manos que _¡Lily Evans no me odia, Canuto! _

De lo que no tiene la menor idea es de por qué lo sabe; seguramente es la lógica Potter, o que siempre hace lo mismo. Pero detalles, Lily, detalles.

Al día siguiente lo volverá a intentar.

Y a veces, Lily se cansa, claro. Hay días que no está de humor para James Potter, y entonces le grita; y hay otros días que, sin embargo, pueden cruzar una o dos frases cordiales. Algunas veces que finge que no lo ve, y entonces su día está libre de James Potter, y se puede relajar.

Y también hay días raros, como cuando él se sienta un pupitre atrás suyo cinco minutos antes de comenzar la clase y le hace cosquillas en el cuello con su pluma para llamarle la atención. Primero la mira, como dudando, y después le dice (como dudando, también)

–Algún día voy a ser significante en tu vida, Lily.

y suena extrañamente bien. A promesa.

…

–James no es tan malo como crees –opina Remus.

– ¿Potter te dijo que dijeras eso? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisita, relajando los hombros. El pasillo está vacío, las reuniones de Prefectos cada vez se hacen más tarde; y ella todavía tiene que pasar en limpio los últimos tres centímetros del trabajo de Herbología.

Remus la mira de reojo y hace una mueca. Luego se ríe con franqueza.

–Eh…técnicamente sí.

Ella se ríe también. Lógica Potter, otra vez.

–Pero en serio, no es tan malo.

–Olvídalo –le dice ella, adentrándose en la sala común. –Buenas noches.

…

Es curioso que de pronto todo sean detalles insignificantes, como darse vuelta y mirar un poquito sobre su hombro y ver a James mordiéndose las uñas, o escribiendo las iniciales de su nombre, L.E., con una caligrafía especialmente esmerada y redonda.

Darse cuenta, de golpe y porrazo, que James es más persona de lo que deja entrever a menudo, como cuando tontea con su lechuza y le da golosinas o cuando en vez de soltarle una guarrada, le desea los buenos días, ¿cómo estás?.

–Bien, ¿y tú?

–Bien. ¿Escribiendo a casa?

–Algo así.

– ¿Segura que va todo bien?

–No, pero esas no son cosas que te contaría a ti, Potter.

– ¿Por qué no?

Y de pronto Lily, que estaba muy ocupada escogiendo una lechuza linda para que le hiciera las veces de mensajera y presentación, levanta la cabeza y lo mira. Lily tiene los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y la mano en la que sujeta el rollo de pergamino, extendida, y de pronto mira a James Potter y lo ve.  
¿Por qué no?

– ¿Me contarías de las cosas que hablas con Black?

James hizo una mueca, ergo, se rió entre dientes.

–Probablemente no. No te gustaría.

Ella sonrió e hizo una mueca.

–Probablemente no –concordó. –El caso es que no somos amigos. –concluyó ella, volviendo su atención a las tres lechuzas que las miraban con sus ojos grandes.

–A mí me gusta la blanca –opinó Potter, apoyándose tranquilamente contra el alfeizar de la ventana. Su lechuza le dio un picotazo que distaba mucho de ser amistoso; –Oh, no, mierda de pájaro –gruñó él de mala gana, apartando bruscamente a su lechuza y haciendo gala de todas sus caras y gestos.

Lily se rió de buena gana. Estaba pensando justamente en decirle que no se apoyara mucho en ningún lugar, porque si había escases de algo en la lechucería, no era de excremento precisamente.

Él continuaba en la suya, gruñendo juramentos a media voz, varita en mano.

Lily miró una vez más las tres lechuzas y acabó escogiendo la blanca. No por Potter, sino por los ojos grandes ojos color ámbar.  
Le ató con delicadeza su carta a la pata de la lechuza y le indicó a dónde quería que la llevara.

La lechuza la miró un momento más, y luego salió volando por la ventana.

–Por mí estaría bien, por cierto. –comentó él, examinando detenidamente si había efectuado bien la limpieza.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella, perpleja.

–Que seamos amigos.

–Deberá correr mucha agua bajo el puente, Potter.

–James.

–Como sea.

– ¡Nos vemos, amiga Lily!

Ese chico no entiende razones. Y eso no tiene lógica desde ninguna lógica.

…

Es un cotilla. De esos que gustan estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, y saberlo absolutamente todo. Lo peor, es que lo hace bien.

Lily piensa que ese es un mal hábito, pero que cada cual a su manera y en sus asuntos. Le intriga lo mismo; el cómo es que Potter puede estar siempre en todos lados, quiere decir. Debe haber alguna explicación mejor que _es un chico atento _como dice Mary, o _tiene un don, digamos, _como expresa Remus con una sonrisita de ocultar.

A veces es raro, porque James siempre parece saber dónde encontrarla, qué es lo que hará y qué es lo que hizo. Dónde estuvo y con quien. La está volviendo paranoica.

–Amiga Lily.

–Potter –le dice Lily, sin ánimos.

Sirius lo espera con escasa paciencia al otro lado del corredor, con ambas manos en la espalda, apoyadas contra la pared. Lily desde su sitio lo oye silbando una canción bastante conocida.

–Suerte con tu examen.

– ¿Cómo sabes que tengo examen?

–No es secreto para nadie –le dice con esa sonrisa gamberra, y se marcha.

Lily presiente que le irá bien. Pero no es por Potter; es simplemente que estudió.

…

Un día de esos Lily se levanta y se sabe consciente de que está mirando a Potter fanfarronear con su snitch en la sala común. Es tonto, porque lo desaprueba totalmente, pero hay un algo en la manera que lanza la pelotita dorada, en el desplegar de las alas, en el volver a capturarla con una única mano y que de inmediato la snitch se convierta en una pelotita común y corriente.  
Hay algo en que la snitch lleve también sus iniciales, ese L.E. que figura hasta en los calcetines de Potter.

–Me aburro –dice de pronto.

Sirius mira por la ventana. Llueve y hace frío, no hay mucho para hacer, lo cierto.

– ¿Quién quiere ir a por su escoba? –pregunta de repente Black, con esa sonrisa de propaganda de dentífrico que le ilumina el rostro de una manera peculiar y llamativa. James sonríe también, con esa picardía de niño travieso.  
Y Lily se encuentra pensando en que hace frío y que llueve, y que no quiere que salgan, mientras ellos corren escaleras arriba, inmersos en una tonta carrera.  
Ninguno repara en ella cuando salen de la sala común, y ella se queda esperando, porque quizás Potter se caiga de su escoba, producto del viento, y se rompa la cabeza; alguien debe aguardarlos por si acaso.

…

Justo cuando ella cree que lo sabe todo sobre James Potter, él le recuerda que es humano, que puede elegir y hacer, y abolir toda lógica; que puede desistir de invitarla a salir, dejar de coquetear con ella y evitar mirarla cuando se cruzan o coinciden en la sala común.

Todavía lo ve levantarse temprano los sábados para entrenar, y regresar tarde los miércoles después de volar por placer (uno de esos tantos placeres inexplicables de la gente, que Lily no entiende y tampoco busca entender). Pero ya no es lo mismo. Le cambió el (des)peinado, o la forma de ver…pero tiene algo distinto.

–Potter, ¿está todo bien?

–Sí, claro.

Y se marcha, así, como vino, sin aprovechar la ocasión para iniciar una conversación propiamente dicha, sin segundas intenciones, sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Lily lo mira un momento y quiere decirle algo. Algo importante, como gran revelación, pero no lo hace porque no hay razón. Y se da cuenta de que no sabe, no conoce nada de James Potter.

–Lily –dice él, como si de pronto hubiera cambiado de idea – ¿Alguna vez viste a alguien hacer un Sloth Grip Roll?

Le brillan los ojos.

–Eh…no.

–No es la gran cosa, en realidad; solo quedas colgado cabeza abajo. –aclara un poco decepcionado, y agrega: – Pero es genial.

–No es la gran cosa para ti. –opina ella –yo no podría hacerlo –y lo dice de verdad, porque es una inútil para la escoba; pero como nunca le ha encontrado gran utilidad, tampoco es que le importe.

–Algún día yo podría enseñarte.

– ¿Ahora das clases particulares? –preguntó en burla.

–No, pero tal vez debería. –le regala una sonrisa fugaz y le hace un gesto de saludo con la mano. No hay segundas intenciones, no hay una frase descarada.

…

–Te digo que sí, Canuto.

–Yo mejor no lo haría, Cornamenta, esa pelirroja tiene mucha mala leche.

James lo miró acusadoramente y Lily levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, visiblemente tocada por el comentario.

–Eh…Hola Evans, hablaba de otra pelirroja con mucha mala leche –dijo Black atropelladamente. Luego le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¡Amiga Lily! –exclamó James, mirando significativamente a Sirius.

–Potter, Black, no me interesa qué estén haciendo, pero háganlo lejos de mi.

–Yo también me alegro de verte, pelirroja –dijo James, sentándose a su lado. –Y me llamo James.

–Potter, vete.

– ¿Sales conmigo?

–No.

–Entonces quizás me quede un rato y te convenza. ¿Qué lees?

– ¿No puede estar el mundo libre de ti, Potter? ¿No puedes desaparecerte un rato, irte al fin del mundo?

–No, alguien tiene que cuidar de ti.

–Puedo sola, gracias.

–De nada, amiga Lily, ¿para qué son los amigos? –dijo con una gran sonrisa. –Oh, debo irme, no me extrañes mucho, volveré.

Duda un momento y le besa la mejilla.

–Y Lily…qué linda te ves hoy.

…

La lluvia de lechuzas se abalanzó sobre las mesas del alumnado. La mesa Gryffindor estaba repleta de pajarracos ruidosos. Con una sincronía como ensayada, la cuarta parte de los alumnos desplegaron sus periódicos a la vez, hábito de todas las mañanas.  
Lily siquiera levantó la cabeza de su desayuno, porque no esperaba carta alguna, pero Mary le golpeó un poquito el hombro y le señaló a la lechuza blanca que estaba parada con impaciencia sobre el desayuno del pobre Peter Petegrew.

–Evans, quita tu lechuza de mis cereales, por favor.

–Lo siento –respondió ella de inmediato, más preocupada por la lechuza que por el desayuno de Peter.

Desató enseguida la carta, que era un sobre blanco de correo, doblado de cualquier manera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una carta. El sobre se rompió un poco, pero ella procuró que fuera lo menos posible, y quitó la carta con cierto apremio.

Mary fingió que miraba para otro lado mientras Lily leía, pero cuando a su amiga se le ensombreció el rostro, Mary dejó de hacerse la distraída.

–Lily…

–Discúlpame, nos vemos luego –respondió ella. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió del gran salón apretando el paso, estrujando la carta en su mano, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos.

– ¡Lils!

–Potter, no, en serio. –le dijo.

Él la miró seriamente, pero ella no estaba para las tonterías de James Potter en ese momento, y siguió caminando a grandes zancadas, como si nada.

–Venga, Lily.

–No, Potter, vete.

Él puso cara de circunstancias y la siguió sin muchas dificultades, dándosela de estrella del Quidditch y de gran deportista en buen estado físico.

–Pero…

–Pero nada.

– ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Y ella se siente en necesidad de gritarle que no, que no quiere su jodida ayuda, que todo lo que necesita es que la dejen sola para poder llorar un buen rato. Pero James Potter no es hombre de razones y además hay algo lindo en que esté allí cuando puede seguir tranquilamente desayunando y tonteando con sus estúpidos amigos.

–No puedes ayudarme, pero gracias –le dice, intentando calmarse. Quiere decirle, lo más claramente posible, que se largue de una vez.

–Dime qué ocurrió.

– ¡No te sientas en derecho de exigirme nada, Potter! –le espeta, furiosa. Sólo quería que se fuera.

–No, pero quizás…

–James, por favor, necesito estar sola.

–Vale.

Cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda hecha un mar de lágrimas y se escondió detrás del respaldar de un sillón, frente al fuego crepitante de la chimenea. James se sentó a su lado, y a ella le sorprendió de sobre manera, porque se había olvidado de él.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y contó hasta cinco. ¿Es que a caso hablaba en chino?

Lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada. Con el pulgar le acarició las mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas que continuaban aflorando en sus ojos y la atrajo con cuidado hasta hacerle sitio en su hombro.

–No llores…

–Internaron a mi madre –le dice ella, con la voz quebrada. –Está muy mal. Y yo aquí.

–No podrías hacer nada allá.

–Sí, podría estar con ella.

–Ninguna madre quiere que su hijo la vea en un estado como ese. –alegó él, muy serio. Era fácil dejarse llevar cuando decía las cosas como si tuviera la verdad absoluta. También es muy fácil acurrucarse un poquito y pisotear su orgullo contra ese idiota universal que es James Potter, y dejarse hacer entre sus brazos, contra su hombro.

…

Lily es una chica inteligente y tal, que se da cuenta de que sí, que existe un cambio. Pero que no es James, es ella.

James sigue en su nube. Vuela, bromea, fastidia, se ríe y respira. Pero ella le está prestando más atención, y se da cuenta porque ahora es capaz de distinguir el sonido de su voz, o el perfume que lleva. Hasta hace cuatro semanas no sabía que en su snitch llevaba escrita las iniciales de su nombre, que le deba importancia a los sueños, que conocía a Freud, o mejor, a los Rolling Stones.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de James Potter, y que tampoco le interesaba saberlas. Ahora hasta le gusta saberle los detalles, le gusta distinguirle las sonrisas, le guste que la sorprenda de buenas maneras y que exclame –siempre ha sido muy ruidoso y eso nunca va a cambiar– _¡amiga Lily!_

Le gusta que a veces la espere fuera del aula, al finalizar la única clase que no comparten, y que la acompañe en sus silencios o en sus risas de acá para allá; y que otros días –generalmente los alterna– sea otra vez ese chico idiota que la mira y la invita a salir.

– ¿Nunca vas a entender que cuando digo no, es no?

–No –sonríe él.

Ella también sonríe.

–Vale.

Él asiente con la cabeza y se encoje de hombros.

–Espera. ¿Vale qué?

–Que estaría bien ir a Hogsmeade juntos.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que sí? ¿Lily Evans me está diciendo que sí? ¿Cómo era eso de que no era no? –pregunta. No cabe en sí de alegría y se le escapan las sonrisas entre letra y letra.

Lily arquea una ceja.

–De acuerdo, Potter, si te hace más feliz, entonces no.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no dije que no! ¡Lily, sal conmigo!

–Olvídalo –le sonríe ella.

James Potter tiene por hábito cumplir con sus promesas. Es una cuestión de principios, o debe serlo, en realidad, porque Lily no sabe. Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de James Potter, pero lo que sí sabe es que cuando él le dijo que sería relevante en su vida, era una promesa. Y cumplió.

_._

James ama a las chicas que dejan reviews :)


End file.
